Godzilla vs Kong Chapter 2
King Kong Escapes The Arizona night was cold and silent, broken only by the distant howling of coyotes. Two men stood, silent and grim in the black of the desert night, next to the giant dome . One of the men placed a pair of heavy binoculars to his eyes and pierced the darkness with the low-light scope. He focused upon the barely visible steel rails that writhed across the sand like a pair of frozen serpents. He could not see the small, shaped charges attached to the tracks at this distance, but he knew that they were there. GDF had hired the best their money could buy. Vice-president Maxford was certain that all would go according to plan. When the wreck was investigated, there would be enough 'unprofessional' touches to make the government look at militia groups rather than high-priced saboteurs. Maxford's only concern was that G.D.F target performed as they desired. The train suddenly entered the range of Maxford's night-vision binoculars. The executive watched in anticipatory fascination as the speeding military train drew ever closer to the demolition charges. Maxford wiped the sweat from his perspiring brow and licked his suddenly dry lips. An explosion ripped across the night like the wrathful cry of a malevolent god of war. Far off could be seen the starburst of the fiery blast from the dome, shards of twisted steel scattering across the desert floor. The engines destroyed, the other cars barreled through the holocaust, until the lead car flew from the tracks, pulling the others after it to lie in a chaotic jumbled of steel a hundred yards from the still burning remains of the engine. Secondary explosions still came from the remains of the engine as pockets of fuel and other combustibles were ignited by the flames. Maxford could not hear the moans of survivors at this distance, though he could see a few dark silhouettes stumbling away from the wreckage. Still, the executive remained immobile. Suddenly, a tremendous roar shook the night. The side of one of the toppled rail cars burst and flew into the night sky. A broken, charred brown fist rose over the domes opening and crumpled the steel and glass as its fingers grabbed them. Another powerful arm followed, blood oozing from dozens of lacerations. The powerful muscles ripped the walls of the dome into shreds beneath the brown-furred hide was dozens of cloud of smoke covering the creature.The huge simian head emerged first from, bloodshot, beady eyes adjusting to the flickering firelight, huge mouth displaying mansion-sized fangs as the monster challenged whatever had harmed it. The arms flexed again, pulling the remaining chains it had, then it stretch its immensely muscled torso from the twisted wreck. The huge ape swung from the top of the few towers it was standing with, then letting its short legs out of the chans to, its feet sank into the desert sand. The monster reared back his head and roared at the night sky, smashing his fists into his chest, making a dull, thumping drum like sound punctuate the bellowing roar. Vice-president Robort turned to the silent man at his side. "Time to go, Stanley," the man said, his eyes still glued upon the roaring monster. "I think the GDF can sit back now and just let nature takes its course." The huge, fortress-like complex stood alone in the mountains outside of Reno, Nevada. For almost ten years, the military base had stood in a state of constant alert, never knowing when and where the enemy would strike. But in recent months, the state of readiness at GARD - Godzilla Armed Response Division - had been stepped down. Godzilla was nowhere to be seen for now, his allies Rodan and Mothra are apparently docile and of no threat to humanity. Indeed, several times, it had been discussed in Congress whether or not GARD should be disbanded when it came to those two, as they are his allies; its funding put to better use elsewhere. Thus far, more vigilant attitudes had prevailed, but the project's commanders wondered how long this would remain. Two strangely shaped armored aircraft of immense size rested in the base's main hangar. The only two functioning examples of the American Eagle multi-purpose combat strike craft, the United States' answer to Japan's Super X program. At a cost of nearly 10 billion dollars each, the two aircraft were among the most expensive weapons ever constructed. There were some in the Pentagon who had secretly wished Godzilla would turn his attention to America just to see if the aircraft had been worth the expense. Already, some considered the untried strike craft to be obsolete. Their successor stood silent and immobile within the pit-like depression at the center of the hangar. but when its charge was called upon, the floor would iris open and reveal its contents. Colonel Carl Armstrong raced across the hangar, his black pilot's fatigues immaculate, his highly polished helmet cradled in the crook of his left arm as he ran. The moustached officer passed a pair of armed sentries and entered GARD's war room. General Griffon nodded at Colonel Armstrong as he entered and motioned for him to take a seat beside two identically garbed soldiers. The Colonel nodded at each in turn, the tall, lantern-jawed Captain Jack Cabot and the slight, intensely beautiful Captain Ann Wray. Col. Armstrong took his seat and waited for his superior to speak. General O'Brien gestured for his adjutant, Lieutenant Delgado to lower the lights. The huge screen behind the General hissed into life. "At 03:15 hours this morning, a military train was derailed in the Arizona desert 80 miles from Tucson." The General pointed to the aerial view of the wreck on the screen. "The exact cause of the derailment is being investigated, although terrorism is the present consensus for now”. Our concern is not with the causes of the wreck, however, but its effects." General Griffon indicated a huge, bestial print in the sand at the side of the wreck. "They were supposed to be transporting King Kong from Colorado to the naval base in San Diego for transport to a facility in Alaska, but for some reason he escaped." General Griffon paused as the officers expressed their surprise. "Satellite tracking has Kong headed in a generally south-west direction. This will have him going through several population centers. Civilian casualties and property damage estimates are still being determined. Needless to say, the president feels that any collateral damage is unacceptable." "I take it that he has authorized the use of BR-01?" Col. Armstrong interrupted. "Use of the creature has been authorized," General replied. "It has been decide for several reasons to give you the first crack at Kong. It is felt that this weapon represents the best way to subdue Kong while keeping collateral damage at a minimum, it is the only way." “ I don't think using another abomination is a option at all!!” Capt. Cobalt yelled. "Kong is vital to General Farnsworth's Omega Warrior project. His capture, if feasible, is desired. You are being issued a selection of freon bombs and super tranquilizers to effect this. You will not, however be held accountable should Kong's capture prove infeasible or interfere with your primary mission objectives." General Griffon stared at the three pilots for a moment before motioning for Lt. Delgado to raise the lights. "This is an important mission, for many reasons. The safety of this country is depending on you. So is the future of GARD." The border patrol officer looked again at the license of the stout man behind the wheel of the truck. Already the hot Arizona sun was making the officer irritable, a fun fact which did little to ease the truck driver. The officer's mirrored sunglasses stared down at the driver for a brief moment, silence hanging between the two men. "Alright, let's make sure you're carrying only melons and cantaloupes," he said at last. The officer opened the door of the truck and made to let the driver out, but froze halfway through the motion. The driver's license fell from a suddenly numb hand. Climbing down the side of a craggy mesa not five miles from the road was a giant humanoid creature. Both men watched in stunned amazement as the ape like titan scuttled down the rocks with decent speed. When it reached the desert floor, the monster turned and began to slowly move in the direction of the road. Looking down upon it like its nothing. The border patrol officer scrambled into his car, turning the ignition with one hand as he screamed into his radio. The horrorifed officer was still making his dark report as his vehicle sped away from the approaching monster. The equally terrified man in the melon truck tried desperately to start his own vehicle, flooding his engine in the process. The man screamed as he saw the ape-like colossus walking on feet toward the road and leapt from the cab of his truck, sprinting for his life into the baking sands of the desert. Kong drew near the road, watching it with a suspicious eye. Already, the burns, bruises and cuts from the domes chains and needles were slightly getting worse, leaving the giant ape's body marred. Only one big concern plagued Kong now, hunger. In his nocturnal trek across the desert, the giant had managed to catch a few cattle, but the meat had done little to satisfy his enormous appetite. The smell of fruit had drawn Kong down from the top of the mesa, and now the giant inspected the source of that aroma. Kong batted the truck with an oversized figure, rocking it on its suspension. King Kong waited a moment for the truck to react. When it did not, he pinched into the bed of the truck and raised a handful of mashed melons to his mouth like it was a dip, a little one. Before long, the entire cargo had disappeared into the ape's gaping maw. Kong strode away from the now empty truck, following the writhing, snake-like blacktop further south. The succulent fruit had been found along this path, and Kong was hopeful that more might be found. For almost an hour, the enormous ape continued to follow the road, now following alongside, since the warming asphalt had begun to sting his feet. Ahead, Kong could see the ground rising into a little hill, small buildings clustered about its top. Kong could see small shiny objects running along the blacktop, running away from him. He recognized them as being somewhat similar to the melon truck and increased his tremendous pace. Kong's charge was interrupted by a bunch of missiles. The impact of them sent the giant ape rolling across the desert sand. Kong rose to his feet, only to have the ground give way beneath him, sinking the ape to his waist. The giant roared angrily as he pulled himself from the mammoth sinkhole. "That got him!" Captain Cobalt shouted from his station at the weapons terminal. "Keep him away from the town, Captain," Col. Armstrong reminded the weapons officer. "Live or dead, I don't want Kong anywhere near those buildings." The commander of the crew looked over his shoulder at Captain Wray. "Do a stress analysis of the ground. This area is honeycombed all over with old gigantic silver mines and I don't want our creature getting stuck like Kong." "We might try a freon bomb before he frees himself," Captain Ray suggested. Kong slowly pulled himself from the pit when the monster ape froze. An emotion similar to wonder seized the giant as a strange object closed in upon him. It was huge, close to his own size, its gunmetal skin gleaming in the sunlight. Jets from front and back kept the massive shape airborne, but as Kong watched, the metal box came to rest on the baked earth. “No, that wouldn't necessarily do any good,” Armstrong said. It was shiny like platinum, and it had some distinctive patterns everywhere, it even had a number and a few letters on it called BR-01 on it, then out of nowhere it started to violently shake like something was inside, Kong could hear a roar in there, he could already tell it wants to get out, but stand gard just in case the thing is hostile, finally the cube opened up, revealing a creature he had never seen before, it was purple in color, and like the box it was close to his haight, seemingly around 260 ft. its appearance was a generic four legged lizard, with what looks like crystals on its back,head and shoulders, however there actually bony spikes with a faint yellow color, when it saw Kong it gave off a wrathful glare like it has unfinished business with him. “ May I present to you our first test, codenamed: Bladed Ram King Kong roared and leaped from the pit as the small creature made its stance. In a split second it charged at Kong, trying to stab him through the chest, but Kong doged it barly. Kong bellowed again at Bladed Ram. The giant ape ripped a huge boulder from the ground and sent the stone hurtling toward his head, but sliced it up in half by his horn. "He'll have to do better than that," declared Captain Cabot, smiling wide. "Don't get over confidant," cautioned the Colonel. "This creature was bred to fight Godzilla, bred to out run him in battle, while Kongs is slow nowadays, he still has SOME speed in him. We don't know what kind of physical punishment it can take from him. If Kong manages to get a good hit in with one of those boulders he's tossing at him, this fight might be over before it begins." "His own attacks will make him keep his distance," Cabot rejoined, watching Bladed Ram destroying another incoming boulder. King Kong beat his chest in frustration as Bladed Ram sliced the second stone into rubble. The giant ape dodged as ram charged at him again at a faster rate than before. The giant roared and beat his chest. Before the creature could react, Kong was charging across the desert, determined to close upon his enemy and rend it with his powerful hands. Kong was almost on top of Ram when the ground opened beneath him again. The giant ape stumbled into the hole. Before he could react, Ram tried to stab Kong with his horn again, but luckily kong used his feet to grab Rams face and push it away. Kong still struggled to free himself from the hole "I don't think that it is advisable to give him a unfair match," Captain Ray advised. Colonel Armstrong nodded. "We'll just give him time to get up before being attacked again. Jack, keep a ready finger on the Tesla ray in case it doesn't work out." Some Tesla rays are hidden in plain site to avoid being caught. Ram reatreted quickly, and stood as still as a statue as Kong's movements became slower and more sluggish. The giant ape swayed drunkenly for a moment and then crashed into the side of the pit, his eyes barely open. The giant's breathing became deep and his arms flopped lifelessly at his sides. Ram waited for a few more minutes and then closed in upon the giant ape. From the Rams horn, a bright glow emerged and slowly aimed at King Kong's. The creature swang its horn unleashing a bent beam of energy at him. A huge explosion erupted and blew Kong away from the hole he was in. ' ' "Well, I would say that ends Kong's holiday," Colonel Armstrong declared. The other members of the crew cheered as they saw him get anilliated. Several minutes later,Kong woke instantly with some scorch marks, full of rage he rip a hole chunk of land, then without hesitation he threw it with half of his effort, this time Ram wasn't able to cut through, so instead it RAMMED through it, living some scars here and there, it then was running like a rabid dog, Kong was too, and then once they meet Kong this time didn’t avoid Rams attacks but grabbed his horn, and then tossed Ram to a tall desert rock. ' ' "Colonel! Ram has taken a hit!" the Captain cried. Colonel Armstrong glared. " Now he fights," the Colonel said . "The creature is starting to give a bit, Ram jumped out of the rebel, and roared in frustration for once, after running towards him he was swing his horn back and forth to chop Kong in to shreds, but Kong barely dodges them all and grabbed his horn again and threw him to the ground, then Ram jumped onto Kong to maul him, but Kong caught and threw him even further, Kong ran up, put a foot on his neck, grabbed his horn one more time and ripped it out of his head, bleeding and screaming in pain, Ram was doing the best he can to get away, but to no avail, kong beated him to death before stabbing him in the face with own weapon, Kong roared in victory as he stands on the corps, beating his chest senseless "We have to go after him! He’ll enter the city in time" cried Captain Wray. " No he won’t...he's turning back, back on something… like he knows something else is near by " Colonel Armstrong returned. "Like what?," declared Captain Cabot. The Colonel shook his head sadly. " Don’t know, whatever it is Kong is concerned about it . I'm afraid that this part of our test is a success however." Colonel Armstrong watched the quickly dissipating wake where Kong had struck . "Take us home, Ann. There's nothing more to be done here." Category:Fanfiction Category:Godzilla vs. Kong (by S332749589ocdsb) Category:S332749589ocdsb's Stories